Nunca podre olvidarte
by Little-Klainer
Summary: ¿Alguna vez creíste que podrías robarle un beso a un desconocido? Y mas si esa era tu primer beso? Bueno Kurt Hummel tampoco lo pensó pero así fue con un completo desconocido, Blaine Anderson. Kid-Klaine.


**ONE-SHOT**

Me encontraba bajo uno de los inmensos árboles que se encuentran en el parque, que queda a la vuelta de mi casa. Llovía, parecía que el cielo comprendía perfectamente mi dolor. Parecía como si quisiera llorar junto a mí. La tristeza era bastante perceptible, el cielo y yo llorábamos juntos, y el viento que acariciaba mis mejillas y jugaba con mi castaño cabello. Las gotas saladas que de mis ojos azules salían sin cesar, nublaban mis ojos y casi no podía ver nada, pero no lo quería hacer tampoco. Mi madre se fue,se había ido al cielo, ya nada tendría sentido, solo quería morirme.  
El frio en aquella triste tarde no era nada bondadosa,me acomode el sweater y me abrazaba a mi mismo para poder conseguir algo de calor, su muerte fue dura para mí.

Jamás me imagine que mi vida cambiaría de un día para otro, era lo más triste que alguien nunca pudiera experimentar, la pérdida del ser mas amoroso que es una madre.  
Ya no estaría mas junto a mi, ya no me consolaría cuando me sintiera triste, ¿a quién le confiare mis secretos? ¿Quién me entenderá?.  
- ¡Mamá porque te fuiste! -grite- Como si quisiera que me escuchara.

Mis lágrimas no paraban y mi pena se volvía cada vez más grande. Sentía un hoyo en mi corazón, todo seguía igual, solo es cierto, ya nada será igual.

- ¿Por qué lloras? - escuche la voz de un chico. ¿un chico? ¿Acaso quería burlarse de mí? Levante mi rostro para ver de quien se trataba. Grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con dos expectantes ojos color miel. Tan animado, Tan vivo, tan feliz.  
Mis lágrimas cesaron por unos instantes, todo en mi alrededor se detuvo. Tan solo quería seguir mirando sus hermosos ojos.  
Sus rulos alborotados, piel morena, tan perfecto, sacado de un hermoso cuento de hadas. Es, tan lindo.

- ¿Por qué lloras? - volvió a preguntar, esta vez se sentó a mi lado, y yo seguía sin poder articular una palabra, seguía mirándolo, solo a él, sus hermoso ojos.  
En seguida trate de secarme las lágrimas, y me sonroje. Solo busque su mirada. Escuche por primera vez su risa. ¿Acaso se burlaba de mi?

- no te rías. - me queje, aun con la voz un poco quebrantada. Alce la vista y me encontré con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ¿me sonreía? - ¿te. burlabas de mi? - le pregunte, aunque estaba triste tenia orgullo.

- No, es que me dio risa lo que hiciste. - respondió aun con su sonrisa.  
Yo quede incrédulo. No entendí muy bien lo que había dicho. Yo solamente me limpie las lágrimas. Supongo que el noto mi cara de extrañeza y me aclaro su comentario.

- Es que, traes las manos sucias y te manchaste al limpiarte las lagrimas. - me respondió.

¡Oh no! Aun en esta situación no puedo dejar mi torpeza. Me agache lo más rápido que pude, con mis mejillas sonrojadas. Estaba realmente apenado. Este niño era muy lindo, y yo demasiado torpe.  
Volvió a reírse. Y yo volví a quejarme gritándole - ¡no te burles! - pero esta vez con mi cabeza seguía entre mis piernas. Quería ocultar mi vergüenza.

- ¡Toma! - me dijo el. Yo no quería levantar mi cabeza, mi vergüenza estaba segura ahí entre mis piernas. Pero tampoco quería despreciar lo que me estaba ofreciendo. Aun con pena de verlo con la cara totalmente sonrojado, levante mi cabeza, lentamente y lo encontré sentado junto a mi, extendiéndome un pañuelo, tenia pequeños corbatines regados por todo el pañuelo.  
Su sonrisa claro, que no podía faltar.  
Lo mire extrañado, como esperando su aprobación para tomarlo, aunque ya me la haya ofrecido. El me sonrió nuevamente, y entendí que eso era un - Si -

Lo tome para luego limpiarme, la mugre que en mi rostro estaba, en eso puso su mano en la mia y ayudo a limpiarme la cara. El estaba observándome, y yo estaba sonrojado y con vergüenza.

- Hace frió ¿no? - me pregunto el observándome fijamente. Debía responderle, pero dejando atrás mi pena.

- S-si - le respondí tartamudeando. El volvió a mirarme, y de la nada se levanto. Por un momento creí que iba a irse, y que mi príncipe perfecto se iría. Pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que estaba frente a mí, mirándome desde muy cerca. Yo estaba mucho más nervioso que antes, sentía que me desmayaría. Pero no podía permitirme a mi mismo algo como eso. No podía desmayarme, no, no y no.

- ¿Porque llorabas? - me pregunto. Luego se sentó nuevamente a mi costado. Vaya que sí era capaz de desmayarme. No sé de donde pero saque las fuerzas suficientes para no hacerlo. Al oír la pregunta, sentí que la pena volvía a mí.

Y otra vez sentí que mis ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas, que sin pensarlo dos veces comenzaron a caer .  
Empapando mis mejillas sonrojadas, una vez más, sentía el deseo de morir, una vez más me sentía solo, una vez más me sentía triste.  
Volví a abrazar mis rodillas y a esconder mi cabeza entre ellas, derramando lágrimas de dolor.  
El se levanto de mi lado y sentí su abrazo?

Me sentí protegido, esta vez no tenía ganas de llorar, solo quería seguir así, como estaba. Abrazado a él.  
Mis mejillas se sonrojaron al máximo. El calor que su cuerpo emanaba era demasiado cálido, tibio, sentí un cariño sincero. Aunque no lo conozca. Es cierto ni siquiera se su nombre.  
Yo. no correspondí el abrazo, me quede estático, mirando la muy interesante nada. Mis pensamientos estaban centrados en el, en su abrazo, en ese momento.

- No llores, tienes ojos demasiado bonitos, como el cielo, como un ángel como para que estén llenos de lagrimas - me dijo el, separándose del abrazo. Esbozando una sincera sonrisa.

- Gra-gracias. - logre decirle, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

- ¿Por qué lloras? - siguió con su pregunta. Si que era bastante curioso el chico. Me inspiro confianza. ¿Qué podría pasar si le contar? ¿Se burlaria? - si no quieres decírmelo, no me lo digas, pero es mejor que no estes solo, nadie deberia estar solo- volvió a acercarse a mi, observando la lluvia.

Yo tome valor para hablar. Me seque las lágrimas que todavía estaban en mis mejillas, eche un profundo suspiro.

- Mi- mi mama. mu-murió. - en mi voz aun se percibía dolor y tristeza. A pesar de estar con ese ser que me daba confianza, cariño y ternura, no podía olvidar ?la muerte de mi madre?  
El me miro con tristeza, su sonrisa se desvaneció, y sus ojos expresaban la misma tristeza que los míos. ¿Pero antes no eran así?

- Mis padres también murieron. - me respondió con un tono y semblante de tristeza. Ahora lo entendía, ahora entendía a la perfección porque el cambio tan repentino en su expresión. Ahora entendía porque el brillo de sus ojos se había desvanecido. El experimento en carne propia lo que yo estaba experimentando en esos momentos.

- Yo lo lamento s-si te hice a-acordar a-algo de-desagradable. - Tenía algo de culpa. Yo no quería que el brillos de sus ojos se fuera, me gustaba verlo alegre.

- No te preocupes. - me sonrió de la manera que yo quería ver. Con esa sonrisa tan tierna y encantadora de oreja a oreja. El brillo de sus ojos volvió. También le sonreí, tratando de que mi sonrisa no se viera muy fingida.

- Gracias - le dije

- No llores, estoy seguro eres más hermoso cuando ríes, que cuando lloras - Volví a sonrojarme de sobremanera ante su comentario. No sentía la necesidad de esconderme de nuevo, solo me le quede mirando.

- ¿P-porque estas aquí? - le cuestione curiosa.

- jugaba con mi hermano. Hasta que se fue persiguiendo a una chicas - bufo - Siempre es lo mismo, nah, pero a mi no me importa- dijo alzando sus hombros y haciendo una mueca que me hizo reir. - ya ves, te ves lindo cuando ries-  
Volvió a decir lo mismo. Yo volví a sonrojarme.  
Debía saber su nombre. No podía quedarme sin saber el nombre del niño de rulos, de mi príncipe.

- ¡Blaine! - escuchamos a lo lejos la voz de un hombre. Quien al parecer no le importaba el hecho que lloviera, gritaba desesperado. - ¡Blaine, ¿Dónde estás?! ¡Blaine!

Vi como el abrio los ojos como plato, y me miro fijamente.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? - me pregunto con cierta curiosidad en su voz. Yo tenía que decírselo, y se lo iba a decir.

- Kurt Hummel - le respondí aun sonrojandome.

- Bonito nombre - me sonrió - mi nombre es Blaine ¡Blaine Anderson! - se apunto con un dedo. Hasta su nombre es encantador - ¿Kurt puedo ...? - me hablo ¿Qué ira a decirme?

- Dime. - dije casi en un susurro.

- Ese es mi hermano, no quiero irme pero es capaz de llamar a la policía si no me encuentra. Me tengo que ir. - me dijo mi príncipe encantador.  
Acaso ya debía ser el fin de mi cuento de hadas, ya se iría. Todo quedaría en los recuerdos, en las memorias. No quiero que se vaya. Mi cara cambio a tristeza.

-Me voy, pero. - cuestiono. Se volvió a acercar a mí, a donde yo estaba sentado. Quedo nuevamente cerca, muy cerca de mí. Observándome fijamente, y desde una distancia muy corta. Mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora nuevamente y mi sonrojes se hacía más fuerte de nuevo. - no olvides que nadie esta solo en el mundo - volvió a sonreírme.  
Se dio media vuelta y se iría de mi?

En un acto rápido lo tome de la mano, impidiendo que se aleje de mí. El confundido, volteo a verme.

- De-deja que. - nunca creí que sería capaz de hacer algo así, pero.  
Algo me decía que jamás lo volvería a ver.  
Me acerque hacia el, y uní mis labios a los de él. Su boca toco torpe suave mi boca, sentí un cosquilleo en mi estomago, sentí lo que minutos antes el me había dicho no estaba solo,abrí mis labios para sentir los suyos cálidos sobre los míos.  
Aquel beso,algo que jamás podre olvidar, mi primer beso con un niño que recién había conocido?

Fueron uno de los segundos más lindos de mi vida, El estaba sorprendido, lo note por la expresión de sus ojos. Al separarnos, yo me encontraba más rojo que un tomate. El tenía un leve sonrojo adornando sus mejillas.  
Me quede sin palabras al igual que el. Nos quedamos mirando durante unos minutos. Un ambiente cálido nos tenía envueltos. Fue así hasta que volvimos a oír los gritos del hermano de Blaine. Quien se oía estaba muy cerca del árbol. Nuestro árbol...

-Kurt-Kurt ¡adiós! Nunca te olvidare - se despidió con una gran sonrisa y sonrojado, ¿Quién no lo estaría, luego de que te robaran tu primer beso ¡eh!? Pero nunca me olvidaría.  
Fue ahí cuando note que traía su pañuelo entre mis dedos,con esos lindos corbatines Que me recordaban a el, tenia vergüenza pero, tal vez iba a necesitarlo, así que.

-¡Blaine! - grite haciendo que este detuviera su andar. - Tu p-pañuelo - le extendí, con vergüenza.

- ¡Quédatelo! - Sonrió de la manera que tanto me gusta - lo necesitas más que yo. ¡Hasta luego, Kurt!  
Se alejo de mí, con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Y yo quede paralizado Aun no entiendo de donde saque las fuerzas para hacer lo que hice. Todavía estaba sorprendido de mi mismo.  
Pero eso sí, podre estar lo más sorprendido, pero nunca, jamás me arrepentiría de lo que hice, mi primer beso con un desconocido, con Blaine Anderson...


End file.
